


Good Night

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Thor & Loki: Brotherhood [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Communication Failure, Gen, Loki Feels, Loki misses Thor, Love/Hate, Post-Thor (2011), Thor Feels, Thor misses Loki, love at a distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a quiet moment, Thor thinks of his brother. The one he grew up with. The one he misses.</p>
<p>Far away, in the space between realms, Loki thinks of Thor too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

In a quiet meadow, where he and his little brother used to camp as children, Thor leaned back in the tall grass and watched the stars. He always thought of his brother in the peaceful moments before he went to sleep. 

He did not think of their disastrous final encounter or the cold words his father had used to explain everything afterwards. Despite what others said, no one knew exactly what had caused such a profound shift in Loki’s behavior and Thor doubted anyone ever would know the full truth. Thor was not the sort to waste his time asking questions he would never know the answer to. In the end, all he wanted to know was where _he_ had gone wrong and if Loki had survived his fall. 

Even those questions, however, were not on Thor’s mind in the quiet hours before sleep claimed him. Then, he thought of all the times he and his little brother had shared before the disaster. He recalled sparkling green eyes and a musical laugh, a witty tongue and a sharp mind. He remembered two boys who shared secrets and adventures. 

Thor fondly recalled a small boy who insisted on giving his big brother a goodnight kiss even after the older boy argued that he was too old to receive it. He remembered the same boy teasing him in the mornings by likening him to a bear coming out of hibernation. He recalled Loki locking himself away for most of the afternoon to study magic and then excitedly telling Thor what he had learned when they were supposed to be going to sleep in the evening. 

Thor remembered a trickster who amused him; a scholar who advised him; a sorcerer who aided him; an ally who defended him; a rival who challenged him; a companion who supported him; a brother who loved him.

It broke Thor’s heart to think they would never have that again. He had always thought it would be the two of them -Asgard’s glorious princes- side by side forever, defending their realm and leading it to peace and glory.

Thor did not want to acknowledge that such a dream had been only that; a dream. That he had lost his brother forever, one way or another. So instead, he thought of the times that others forgot...if they were even aware of them to begin with. He thought of the boy that he loved and cherished. 

A shooting star flew past his line of vision and Thor smiled, recalling a time that he and Loki had sat in that exact spot and watched a sky full of them. It had lasted so long that Loki eventually fell asleep on Thor’s shoulder and the older boy had carried his little brother back to their small tent. He had never admitted to Loki that he had been the one to give a kiss goodnight that evening while his little brother slept.

Thor’s smile remained as his eyes drifted to a close. He whispered a few words into the night before he fell into slumber.

“Good night, Loki.”

~*~

In the space between realms, where only the most powerful of sorcerers can linger, Loki stared out into the empty night and thought of his brother. 

There were too many thoughts and emotions when it came to Thor these days, so in a rare moment of nostalgia, Loki allowed himself to remember a time when it had been so much simpler. He recalled bright blue eyes and a hearty laugh, a helping hand and a stubborn mind. He remembered two boys who shared secrets and adventures. 

Loki remembered a thunderer who amused him; a leader who guided him; a warrior who aided him; an ally who defended him; a rival who challenged him; a companion who supported him; a brother who loved him.

He recalled all that they had been and pondered all that they might have been, had fate been kinder. In the end, Loki decided that was pointless. He was not the sort to waste time on flights of fancy. It broke his heart, but he knew they would never have that again.

Loki turned his back on the past and returned to his present goals. He whispered a few words into the night as he walked away. 

“Good night, Thor.”


End file.
